Kevin Danires
Kevin Danires is a 12-year-old male boy who has a 7-year-old sister named Valerie Danires and the son of Michaela and Adrian Danires. He was born on April 12, 2007, in Hallawayville, Oregon. He was supposed to be the main character in The Spanish Song, a proposed Valentine's Day special that was canceled after the end of WilliamWill Enterprises. Another one of WilliamWill Enterprises' projects, Kevin Danires' Animal Freeze-Frame, a video game, was canceled on the same thing. Biography When he was 3, he met two otters at a river and he became friends with them. On July 9, 2011, his little sister Valerie was born. She is full of fun, very sportive, and really high spirited. She is also pretty cute, extremely endearing, and quite delightful. She is very big-hearted, quite caring, and really kind and pretty obliging to her brother. When he was 6, he got a stuffed otter and named it Wiggles. When he was 7, he went on a trip to Kentucky and rode on a horse. It was the best day of his life. Personality He is quite ebullient, pretty gleeful, and somehow unworried. He is also sort of zany, quite comical, and really hysterical. He is also pretty valiant, quite unafraid, and very spunky. He is pretty bold, amazingly dauntless, and very daring. He is also pretty roguish, sort of a rascal, and kind of mischievous. He can be dense at times and can cause trouble for others. He can also be prideful and can solve problems on his own. He is pretty acrobatic, and sometimes a little bit boastful and full of oneself. He is also kind of intelligent, probably intuitive and absolutely idealistic, and pretty awesome. He loves painting lots of fauna and foliage around his home and the forest. He also likes to learn about history and loves reading about it. He also likes action, especially in movies and cartoons that he likes. He absolutely loves all the things in nature such as the amazing animals in the world, the refreshing and beautiful water in the rivers, and the tall trees in the forest. He also has an amazing and funny girlfriend named Brenda Wagner. Bio *Full Name: Kevin Augustus Danires *Nicknames: The Treehugger, Forest Guy, Lil' Smokybuns, Kentucky Kevin, Ken *Nationality: American *DOB: April 12, 2007 *Age: 12 *Grade: 6th *Weight: 67 lbs *Height: 62.0 in. *Hair Color: Crimson *Hair Length: Short *Hair Quality: Dandruffless *Hairstyle: Touchy Texture *Eye Color: Purple *Hometown: Hallawayville, Oregon *Dream Jobs: Park Ranger, Lumberjack, Ecologist, Arborist, Forester, Artist, Marine Biologist *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Traits: Cheerful, funny, fearless, adventurous, mischievous, dense, prideful, acrobatic, boastful, intelligent, idealistic, awesome *Voice tone: Peppy, energetic *GoAnimate Voice: Young Guy *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Joshua Rush *Favorite Seasons: Fall, Spring *Favorite Instruments: Flute, Xylophone, Recorder *Favorite Shapes: Nonagons, Stars, Circles, Crescents, Cylinders, and Spheres *Favorite Movies: The Man who Planted Trees, The Lorax, Avatar, Zootopia, Interstellar, The Avengers, WALL-E, Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, Disneynature films, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Thor: Ragnarok, Monsters Inc., The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures, Bambi *Favorite TV Programs: The Octonauts, The Wild Thornberrys, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Aqua Kids, Nature, Fish Warrior, The Undersea World Of Jacques Cousteau, Pokemon, Pappyland, Creative Galaxy, The Amazing World of Gumball, River Monsters, Deadliest Catch, Wild Kratts, Zoboomafoo, Jack Hanna's Into the Zoo, Gravity Falls, PB&J Otter *Favorite TV Show Genres: Documentary, Cartoon, Action *Favorite Fruits: Peaches, Grapes, Cherries, Grapefruits, Bananas, Mangos, Pears *Favorite Characters: Shellington, Eliza Thornberry, Arty, Dipper Pines, Epiphany, Mike Wazowski, Gumball, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Isabelle, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Jackalopes, Axehandle hounds, Ball-tailed Cats, Glawackuses *Favorite Trees: Oaks, Pear trees, Redwoods, Pines, Birches *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Apple, Cherry, Blueberry, Blackberry, Broccoli, Spinach, Papaya, Peppermint *Favorite Kinds of Weather: Sunny, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Halloween, Arbor Day, Earth Day, Christmas *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Hiking, Camping, Flying kites, Archery, Canoeing, Soccer, Baseball, Swimming, Running, Sailing, Playing on playgrounds, Hopscotch, Kick the can, Skipping rope, Leapfrog, Cycling *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Table Tennis, Handball, Acrobatics, Painting *Favorite Game Consoles: PS3, PS4, Wii, DS, 3DS *Favorite Places: Gyms, Art studios, National Parks, Ferrara's Veggie Palace, Venkman Lodge, Janice Forest, Lake Hoohaw *Favorite Video Games: EA Sports games, Animal Crossing, Art Academy, Mario Paint *Favorite Insects: Dragonflies, Crickets, Mantises, Wasps, Hornets, Grasshoppers, Locusts, Butterflies *Favorite Food: Broccoli Salad, Pizza, Zucchini, Potato Salad, French Fries, Hamburgers, Breadsticks, Spaghetti, Brussels Sprouts *Favorite Desserts: Carrot Cake, apple pie, Blueberry pie, Huckleberry pie, Grape Pie, Pumpkin Pie, Banana Cream pie, Bumbleberry Pie, Buttermilk pie, Cinnamon Rolls *Favorite Snacks: Granola, Granola Bars, Fig rolls, Almonds, Raisins, Banana boats, Chocolate-covered potato chips, Banana chips *Favorite Candy: 3 Musketeers, Butterfinger, Picnic (Chocolate bar), Heath bar, Milky Way (chocolate bar), Rock candy, Butterscotch, Candy corn *Favorite Drinks: Grape juice, Apple juice, Lemonade, Pink lemonade, Sports drinks, Lemon-lime drinks, Grape soft drinks *Favorite Flowers: Lilacs, Abelia Chinensis, Yarrows, Crown daisies *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Otters, Border Collies, Deer, Minks, Raccoons, Foxes, Bears, Cats *Favorite Vehicles: Bicycles, Motorcycles, ATVs, Cars *Favorite Songs: I Gotta Feeling, Summer Love, Titanium, Irreplaceable, Until the End of Time, Wait for You, Chariots of Fire *Favorite Music Genres: Pop, R&B, Relaxation Appearance In his original design, He wore a jungle green and dark green cap with a dark green star with five sea green circles on the tips in the middle, with light brown lines going downward. He also wore an olive green shirt with an orange collar and hems, burgundy red stripes, and a tree in the middle. He also wore dark green shorts and green shoes with orange stars, a brown circle, and two red stripes. In his current design, his hat became sea-green and light green cap with the same dark green star but with larger yellow circles on the points of the star. He also now wears a blue polo shirt with a dark green collar, orange sleeve hems and it has a green leaf on the middle. He also wears khaki shorts and blue and light green shoes with purple shoelaces. His swimsuit consists of lime swim trunks with leaves on it. Plus, his winter outfit consists of a brown and red scarf, a black coat, burgundy sweatpants, and brown boots. Trivia * He always wears Adrian's watch that he wore when he was a kid to tell time. * His other animal friends are a deer, a swan, a bear cub and two chipmunks. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids